


Obsession

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogexmagica, magicaxscrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Rosolio is sick with jealousy and tries to find a way to end Scrooge McDuck. Meanwhile Magica tries out a new way to steal the Dime...well, she failed...





	Obsession

„Aw come on Magica, go out with me, please say yes!“ A begging voice was heard from Magica de Spells hut on Mt. Vesuvius.

The goose Rosolio was visiting her and kept going with his pleading for a good half hour now. Magica tried her best to ignore him, after the first ten attempts to shut the man up failed. She was working on a very difficult potion, stirring in the cauldron with great caution.

„PLEASE! I know you want it!“ Suddenly he was right behind her, whinning into her ear loudly. Magica jumped with shock and spilled and extra portion spider legs into the liquid.  
For a moment she just stared down into the cauldron, watching the potion changing its color into something it was not supposed to.

Holding herself together with all her might she turned arround to face the goose, forcing a fake smile on her face, only for her grandmothers sake.  
Rosolio didn’t say sorry, he didn’t even looked like he was. He just beamed at her „You say yes?“ 

 

Magica exploded

 

„Do you have ANY idea how long it took to make this potion? Now I can start all over again and I wanted to try it out TODAY you dumbass. This was an invisible potion, it was supposed to get me past Scrooge! I know it would have worked!!!“

She expected the man to flinch away and beg for mercy. But to her surprise he hold her stare. His cheerful expression sliped right from his face into a serious frown.

„Scrooge…“ He begun angrily. „Do you know how often you say that name? All you think about day in and out is HIM!“ He barked at her.

But Magica was no one, who is intimidated easily. She stood her ground, head hold high. „First: I am talking about getting his dime! Second: Just leave me alone and you will not be bothered anymore.“ She snarled just as angry. „I don’t want you here anyway. I need utmost concentration. Trying to smart out Scrooge isn’t a walk in the park!“

„Again…“ Was the only answer she got to that. Ratface had hid in a corner by her outburst and was now peeking over curiously.

„What?“ Magica snapped. She was at the end of her tether with that Dim-wit man.

„Again! You said his name again. You are obsessed with Scrooge McDuck!“ Rosolio all but screamed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. „If not for him you would love me. ME! But I swear, I will get rid of him for you!“

 

The witch bursted out into a cruel laughter. 

 

It took her a while to gain back control. She stepped closer to the man, her glance was cold as ice. „And I swear Rosolio, that I will never love you, even if you where the last man on this planet. How many times do I have to tell you?“

Rosolio stepped back frightend now, but still tried to keep looking in her eyes. They now shone with fire.

„But what is even more important: YOU, will never stand the slightes chance against Scrooge McDuck. NO ONE can ever beat him but me. I am the only one who is even worth fighting him!“

She turned around to the photograph of the very man she had hanging on her wall. Not noticing, that she now had a soft smile on her face. „Just me and him…“  
The other person in the room was completly forgotten. 

Rosolio stared at her and the blasted picture. An overwhelming feeling of morbid jealousy brewing up in his body that he could hardly stand.  
„You love him…“ He whispered, his voice almost stuck in his throat. But Magica didn’t even listen to him anymore.  
She held Scrooges picture in her hands now, stroking his features with her finger absentmindly.

„I gonna kill him…“ Rosolio stated in a low voice. „I KILL HIM YOU HEAR ME?“ The goose now screamed so loud that it shook Magica out of her trance. „AND THEN YOU WILL LOVE ME!“

 

With that words he tossed some traveling powder on the ground and was gone. Leaving Magica and Ratface alone with a slightly shocked face. But then the witch shrugged and started to clean out her cauldron.

„Aren’t you worried?“ Ratface asked carefully. But Magica just laughed. „Oh please, as I said. This idiot is not worth the dirt under Scrooges feet. And even IF he tries something. There is still me. I can stop Rosolio with my pinky. Not that it would be necessary…“ She added with a loving gaze, she didn’t even realized she showed on her face, in the direction of the photo.  
Ratface sighed and shook his head a little. In his opinion, Rosolio was right at least about one thing…

 

With two days delay, Magica finally finished her potion. It was the perfect plan. She would not try to steal the dime while Scrooge was in the, highly protected, money bin but at his manor.  
For she studied him for many years now, she knew his routines in and out. Every second day he would take a relaxing bath. It was the perfect opportunity, while in the tube the dime was hanging arround his neck without beeing covered by anything. Also during relaxing, he wouldn’t be so much on alert as usual.

The damn potion just had one downside, it only worked on living organics and only for one hour. But Magica didn’t care that much. First, she would be invisible anyway. So what did it matter if she was naked? Second, like this she hadn’t an added advance over Scrooge. It only felt right to fight on a, kinda, fair and equal level.

The witch arrived right on time. She covered behind a bush, made her clothes disappear with her wand, hid both broom and wand in the bush, drank the potion and entered the manor through the open window as soons as the effect was working.

Normaly she had her crystal ball on Scrooge pretty much 24/7, so it felt as if she was walking arround in her own home. She had no problem finding his bathroom.  
The man was right on time as always. He just walked arround the corner, as she approached from the other direction, whistling a cheerful tune. 

 

Oh everything was going so smoothly.

 

She slipped in with him as he opened the door. All she had to do now was to carefully remove the necklace arround his neck while he was relaxing. He wouldn’t realize the Dime was missing till it was to late. And even if, he would storm right pass her to look for it. As long as she didn’t made any soun…

 

She almost ruined her plan this very second as Scrooge started to undress. Right, she forgott about that part. She felt her cheeks turn red and shook her head violently.

Don’t be silly Magica, she scolded herself. You watch him everyday. You saw him before. It‘s not like there is anything new to see.  
But somehow, standing there just a few feet infront of him did made a difference. She tried not to stare but it was in vain.

Had he always looked that well-toned? The crystal ball never gave such a clear image. She could see his muscles move under the skin and feathers as he streched. Arms that clearly showed how hard he worked, what adventures he undergo. The dime dangling infront of his strong chest.

She could hear his content sigh as he dove into the warm water.

Magicas heart was racing as the man finaly hid himself beneath the water, her head in flames. Thank Circe she was invisible.  
Get a grib on yourself Magica. Thats not the time to act like a school girl. She admonished herself.  
Carefully she approached the bathtube. Leaning forwards to reach for his neck. 

 

One step closer…

 

Was one to far. 

Suddenly she felt her feet slip backwards on a wet spot on the floor. Making her dive forward into the tube and onto Scrooge. In a fulminating awarness she remembered not to scream as she splashed into the water.

Scrooge on the other hand had no reason to restrain himself. He screamed in shock as the sudden, invisible weight landed on him. Instinctive he pushed his hands forward in a defensive gesture.

He felt his hands touching something warm and soft. Actually a very welcoming sensation.

All caution was forgotten. Magica shrieked loudly as the mans hands landed on her breast.

„Hands off you pervert!“ She demanded and didn’t hold back to fortify her request with a steep slap in his face.

For a moment it was silent in the bathroom.

Magica, because she realized what she had done. Scrooge, cause his brain tried to connect the given impressions into place.  
„Magica, is that you?...“ He asked astonished.

Then his brain finally finished to combine the last pieces of information and came to a conclusion.

„Bless me bagpipes!“ He cursed as he removed his hands from the womans breast in lightning speed.

But he wasn’t born yesterday. Instead of letting her go completly he swiftly grabbed her on both upper arms, calculating their position perfectly.  
„Ouch! Not so strong you brute! Let me got!“ Magica complaint. „Yeah, you wish witch, I am not stupid. I know why you’re here“ Scrooge loosened his grib a little, but still holding her in place firmly.

Trying to not sit on the man, Magica kneeled over him. It was an akward position for both of them. Scrooge felt stupid sitting there in his bathtube holding and talking to thin air. Still, he wasn’t really surprised. As the years went by, he learned to just expect about anything when it came to the sneaky witch.

„An invisibility potion?“ He asked matter of factly

„Hrmpf…“ She said but then continued more elaborate:  
„When are you going to release me old man? Are you enjoying sharing a bath with me?“ She asked with a seductive smile, till she remembered he could not see that at the moment. Beeing invisible bugged her greatly.

„You wish…“ Scrooge glared in the direction where he assumend her eyes. „And I will not let you go till I can see you again!“  
…  
„Uhm…Scrooge…there is…a problem…“ Magica blushed furiously, now glad he couldn’t see her…yet. „The potion only works for one hour…“

„Why thats good news, I feared we would sit here forever.“ Scrooge cheered.

„But…“ Magica started but felt a lump in her throat. Now the scotman wore a worried expression. Why did she sound so serious and nervous all of sudden? „Whats wrong Magica?“ He asked in a friendly tone.

„…The potion only works on living organics...“

Again Scrooges brain needed a moment to put two and two together. His eyes widen.  
He stroke her arms with his fingers lightly while holding her. That did not feel like fabric. Neither had the touch…before…He felt his cheeks turn red.

 

„Are you telling me that you are naked?“

 

„Yes…“ she whispered unusual shy.

„What an implementable potion.“ Scrooge bit.

„So what? You are naked aswell!“ The witch gained back her guts quickly.  
„Yes, but I am in my own house, in my bathtube while you are wandering about.“  
„I do whatever is necessary to reach my goal.“ Magica explained concluding. 

 

Scrooge wished he could rub his temples. This woman was driving him crazy. Still, this quality was, what he adored about her. And somehow, this whole situation didn’t felt half as uncomfortable as it should.

It was like a normal encounter between them. Just…more naked. He exhaled deeply.

„Ok, so how much time is left?“

Magica looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. She was surprised how much time had passed already. It hadn’t felt that way. With horror she realized she was enjoying herself in this situation. She actualy had fun, like she always had when she encountered Scrooge. Even though she should freak out that she was in his firm grib while she was completly vulnerable naked.

But she did not. She felt calm.  
It felt good.

„Only a few minutes now…“ She tried her best to not sound dissapointed.

Scrooge squeezed her arms in a comforting way. „Don’t worry, I swear I will not look at you, c’mon.“ He stood and pulled her up with him.  
„Let’s wrap you into my bathrobe.“

They climbed out of the tube and with a little struggle, cause Scrooge was stubborn to let her go even for one second as long as he could not see her, they managed to clothe Magica in his warm and soft robe.

Magica snuggled herself into the comfortable fabric with a content sigh. But then she realized Scrooge was now standing infront of her stark naked again.  
She looked away blushing.

„Would you mind putting something on aswell?“ She requested with a soft tone. Scrooge stared at her in disbelief.  
„But I never wear any pants and you just saw my naked torso for a good hour…“ He deadpaned.

Still he obliged of course. Now that he could make out Magica thanks to the robe, he could let her go long enough to wrap himself in a huge towel.  
„It’s different…“ Magica mumbled. Scrooge just smiled at her. „I understand.“

 

As if it where the normal thing to do he hold her again and Magica didn’t complain about it. They just stood there as the last seconds passed by.  
Finally Scrooge noticed that the woman started to get visible again. First where her beautiful onyxs eyes that where in a firm gaze on his own.  
Little by little she appeared completly. Both sighed relieved in unison. For a moment they just looked into each others eyes. 

Then Magica chuckled dryly. „Well, I believe its save to say I failed again.“ She didn’t sound so dissapointed though.

„But bonus points for extravagance!“ Scrooge added amused. „I am glad that I am able to see you again though. Arguing with thin air isn’t half as fun as it sounds.“ Absentmindly he stroke her cheek, just enjoying he could see where he reached again. „No further attempt today, right?“

„Nah, one failure for a day is more then enough thank you.“ Magica snapped playfully. „But don’t get to relaxed! Next time my plan will be even better!“ She said it with such confidence, so matter of factly that Scrooge could not help himself but adore her for that attitude.

He looked down at her, his bathrobe left little to imagination. For it was open wide enough to show a nice décolleté. Scrooge blushed a bit and looked away.  
„Uhm, will you be ok like this?“ He asked clearing his throat.

Now Magica looked down on herself but made no attempt to close the robe more.  
„Yes, no worries. I came in through the window and left my wand outside with my broom. I can create clothes as soon as I got it. I better get going anyway, don’t need your staff seeing me like this. Well, see you Scroogie!“ She tried but of course she was still hold by the man.

„Yeah, not gonna happen witch. I am a gentleman, I will escourt you to the window, if you please.“  
With that he started to gently push the woman out of the bathroom.

„I sense a lack of trust here Scrooge.“  
„You sense that absolutley right my dear!“

They arrived at the said window. Somehow, Magica didn’t want to go, but that was stupid. „Well then…await me Scroogie. Next time I will be in for a real surprise!“  
Scrooge laughed, not at her but because he enjoyed her presence so much. „You really are something special Magica…“  
The witch looked at him for a moment, not sure what to think.

„So are you Scrooge. You are truly worth my while…“

She turned arround to leave, but Scrooges voice stopped her again.

„Hey…“ he started unsure. „Sorry for…you know…touching you...there…Even if it was unintentional…“ He blushed. He really felt sorry for that.  
Magica turned to him, looking into his apologetic features. She took a step forward, reaching out her hands for the towel arround his body, discarding it to the floor.  
Scrooge took in a sharp breath as she run her hands over his chest gently, still holding the eye contact.

She drew nearer and whispered into his ear: „Now we are even, you don’t need to worry about it anymore.“ Her breath was warm on his cheek.  
Then she turned back to the window nonchalantly. With a seductive look over her shoulder she let her bathrobe drop to the floor. Without further notice to Scrooge she took her belongings, cast the spell and flew away back home.

For she never turned arround again, Scrooge couldn’t see she was blushing just as hard as he was. His heart racing at the memory of the encounter  
Why had felt so comfortable what should have been totaly embarassing?

Scrooge caught himself thinking about what she would have looked like, if visible. Her smooth back alone looked really promissing. He blushed as he remembered where he had touched her and how she touched him...

What did the witch do to him?

 

A soft cough behind him, ripped Scrooge from his daydream. „Uhm, may I ask why you are standing naked in front of the window sir?“ Duckworth asked with all professionel dignity he could muster.

„Just…enjoying the sight Duckworth…“ Scrooge answered absentmindly with not a care for what his butler might think of him. He picked up both the towel and the bathrobe.  
„I think now I really deserve a relaxing bath.“ He took up the cheerfull tune again as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Duckworth decided he was to old to quit his job and start over again…

 

With a broom, as fast as Magicas, it didn’t took long to get her back to Mt Vesuvius. Ratface was awaiting her but not the least surprised she came back empty handed. What astonished him, was her mood. Usually she would rant on and on and took her anger out on him. But today, she smiled…  
Something was really wrong.  
He dared to ask.

After she told him about the encounter, leaving the last part out though, he started laughing uncontrolled. „Ahahahahaha, you landed IN the bathtube? ON Scrooge? Bwhahahahaha….“ The raven was laughing so hard he lost some feathers in the excitement. „I swear, THAT was your best failure yet!“

Then he remembered why he had asked for details in the first place. The story didn’t explain her smile. Unless of course…Ratface almost felt a little sorry for Rosolio. He highly doubt that ANY man had a chance with Magica besides one…

 

She didn’t really changed her behaviour though. She continued plotting like before. But Ratface saw her look at Scrooges picture more and more often. Touching it casually as she walked by. Always with that gentle, loving smile that was so unlike her usual self as he knew her.

Then there was the night after the encounter. Ratface awoke from a murmuring that came from Magica. As he listend closer, he could make out that she was whispering Scrooges name occasionally. Sometimes accompanied by a moan that would have made im blush if it weren‘t for his black feathers.

As that happend for three nights in a row he started sleeping in the living room instead of the bedroom. He felt her dreams where now far to personal for company.

But he wouldn’t complain. Magica always had loved him but tend to act violent sometimes when she was angered. Now she even chuckled as a new spell backfired and sent her flying into her bookshelf. She just dusted off her dress, glanced at Scrooges picture and with a determinated look, made a new attempt at the spell. Murmuring: „Wait for me Scroogie, I’ll show you what I am worth!“

The raven just wished his dear Magica would become happy. He was wondering when she would catch up on her own feelings. And what would happen, if Scrooge rejected her…  
Sure she could always use a lovepotion on him. But Ratface wished for true happiness for her. Without cheating. Maybe it was better if she never figured out what was going on.  
How she managed too, while having THOSE dreams, was beyond his understanding though…

 

About a week later, as they where enjoying their meal, the room was suddenly filled with blue colored smoke and from it a well known goose appeared. Rosolio.  
Magica just sighed irritated. „Oh great, you are back, awesome…“ The words couldn’t have been more bland if she tried. She continued sipping on her tea without a care. But as there was no response she at least looked up and was taken aback by the sight.

Rosolios eyes where gleaming yellow, his expression distorted by sheer hate. A green talisman arround his neck.

„Hello my beloved Magica…“ The goose stepped forward so fast that Magica couldn’t react. He grabbed her by her upperarms, drewing her in.

The memory of another man who had recently hold her that way flashed trough Magicas mind. Angry that Rosolio disturbed that memory she kicked him hard in the gut.

„Don’t touch me you idiot! Whats wrong with you?“ She screamed at the man. But Rosolio hardly even flinched at the kick. With even more force he grabbed her again and pushed her backwards against the wall. Her head hit the stone so painfully that tears shot into her eyes. With horror she comprehended that Rosolio was way stronger then normaly and that he dove in, attempting to kiss her. 

She turned her head away disgusted.

Only to see, that she had hit the wall right next to the picture of Scrooge. 

„Scrooge…“ She whispered as if he could hear her.

Then her eyes widen, as she realized it couldn’t be wise to remember Rosolio of the other man right now. But it was to late.  
Following her glance, hearing the sound of the other mans name, the goose glared at the photograph with utmost hatred.

With an angry scream he reached out his hand. Shattering the object into pieces with a spell. Some splinters scratched Magicas cheek. She watched the photo, which was blown from its frame, fall to the ground and burn to ashes.

More tears spread into her eyes. Her heart was hammering, what in Circes name was going on? Beeing so close she could examine the talisman more clearly. She had seen it before, she was sure of it…

Then it came to her. Of course, this belonged to the evil sorcerer Merlock. She had heared, not with some pride, that Scrooge actually fought that bastard some time ago. Defeated him.  
But magic objects where hard to destroy and if Rosolio, in a state of hate and jealousy, had found it. He was an easy prey to its evil corruption…

Lost in her thougts she didn’t pay attention to her surrondings and Rosolio had the opportunity to grab her beak hard, holding her in place as he tried to kiss her again.  
„Give in to me Magica, you will no longer think of that old miser when I had you.“

A wave of nausea washed over her. She struggled and kicked but it was to no use. The talisman had given Rosolio ridiculous strength and her wand was far away on the table.

 

„I will never forgett about Scrooge…“ She said without thinking. „Never!“

 

She squinted her eyes, she couldn’t stand the sight, but she gave not up the fight.  
As his lips almost touched hers, the goose suddenly screamed irritated.

Brave little Ratface had grabbed Rosolio by the hair and pulled him back with all his strenght. With a roar the men threw the raven through the room. He smacked against the wall and slid down unconscious.

„Ratface!“ Magica screamed in despair. The attack of the raven had little effect on Rosolio, but it distracted him long enough for her to act. She stabbed him in the eyes with her fingers and made for her wand.

Her hand almost reached it as she suddenly couldn’t move anymore. She looked down to see a magic circle on the floor. She was trapped.  
Rosolio laughed cruely with no humor in it.

„I see how matters stand…it is not enough to destroy his picture…“ He glared down on the small heap of ash.  
„You just wait here my little pumpkin. I will bring you the head of Scrooge McDuck together with his dime. And then…“  
He leaned close to her.

„…you will be mine alone! You will love me. You will give your body to me.“

Magica flinched away from the obsessed man. She was in panic, beeing like that he really might stand a chance against Scrooge. Whom was not expecting anything. A cold hand of fear laid around her heart.

„Leave him alone! It will not change my feelings! You hurt him, and I will never even talk to you again!“

She tried in sheer despair. Maybe there was still some of the real Rosolio in there.  
But the man only laughed cold as ice.

„Don’t worry my beloved. I will not only hurt him. I will kill him! I will rip him to pieces. Then you’ll have no reason to fight back anymore. If I take him away from you, there is nothing left in your life. You will gladly become obsessed with me instead.“

He smiled at his logic

„You might think you are in love with him, but I will show you true love. True passion. Soon, the man will not even be a memory in your heart.“  
Rosolio looked really pleased with himself. Like this, he almost resembled his real self a bit.

Magica just stared at him, mouth open, as she watched him dissapearing in a pile of smoke again. Ordering the traveling spell to bring him to Duckburg.

 

„In love with him…?“ She whispered to herself as she sunk to her knees defeated.

 

Scrooge had a problem. Even days after the encounter with Magica, he kept thinking about it. Gosh he even dreamed of it. Also his mind kept adding…stuff to the actual events.  
He had always enjoyed his little, or sometimes really big, fights with Magica. But it was so much easier as he didn’t saw her as a woman. She was smart and strong, creativ, stubborn and devoted.

It was hard enough to ignore all that quality he already noticed about her. And now…the realization that she is an extraordinary beautiful, yes even provocative, woman on top of it…  
He felt like he was direspecting their enmity. Like letting her down by not hating her as much as she hated him. He felt like he was losing his mind even thinking about it that much.

But he just couldn’t help it. His thoughts where now with her, day and night. More then ever.

And it wasn’t all about attraction to her body. That he could have easily explained away with hormones runing wild after what happend.  
No, what really scared him was the feelings that came with that. He caught himself waiting for her to appear. Missing her if she didn’t.

Also he started to analyze the times where they worked together just to figure out that wow, they made a really good team. And she never doublecrossed him before the promised time. If they had agreed to do a task. He'd never realized before how much he could count on her. She even saved his life.

Not to mention that one time, she took him to this deserted island. He realized in retrospect how…romantic that really was. And how it had influenced him. Stopping once in a while and just watching the moon really had helped him to be even more productive in the rest of the time.  
All thanks to her.

He had to face it, somehow he had managed to fall in love with the witch and he had no idea how to deal with those feelings. If only he had never realized them, now all he could do, was to pretend he didn’t have them.

Cause how could he ever tell her? How could he tell anyone? Wouldn’t his family just think he was under a lovespell again?  
At first he himself thought he was. But as time passed by, it became clear that wasn’t the case. Magicas spells never worked that long.  
But he would handle it. If he was good at something it was suppression. Anything that was necessary to keep status Q with Magica. Not to lose her…

While pondering over his feelings he stood infront of two glas cases. Both holding an object inside that was incredible precious to him. One of them, of course, his number one dime. The second…the moonquarz Magica gave him after their adventure on that deserted island…  
He gently laid his hand on the second case. His reflection on the glas showed a longing in his eyes. Scrooge sighed deeply. He wished she was here…

At this very moment he could see in the reflection how a pillow of smoke appeared in his office. The scotman turned arround quickly, heart beating fast with excitement. But to his utmost surprise, it was not the expected witch that stepped out of the fume. But a tall and plump man with shoulder long black hair.

Scrooge was confused at first. But he had an excellent good memory for faces, he knew this man. A wizard named Rosolio, whom was in love with Magica. Scrooge also remembered that Rosolio seemed to be a nice, if not a little dim-witted, man. But this person looked like a bizarre copy of him. Scrooge had never seen so much hatred in ones eyes, his mind was on alert. Something was wrong here.

„Scrooge McDuck!“ The other man now stated matter of factly as he stepped closer. The voice was cold as ice and filled with disgust.

Scrooge tried to stay calm: „Thats me! How can I help you lad?“ He asked nonchalant. But his neckfeathers stood on end by the sound of the cold voice.

He cast a quick glance to the photograph of Magica on the wall. Had she send this man? Was that one of her schemes? No, that was so unlike her. She loved to compete with him on her own. It was the whole point. If she didn’t do it herself, the victory was worthless. 

Scrooge eyes filled with love as he looked at her picture, he almost forgott the other person in the room. Why aren’t you here Magica? Why? He thought over and over again.  
Finaly he turned his head to his unannounced visitor again. Just to find him so close, that their beaks almost touched. If possible the eyes showed even more hatered now. Gleaming yellow as they stared at the picture on the wall.

„I will free her from you!“ Rosolio snarled. „I will set her free from your influence! Then she will love me…finally love ME!“

Sometimes Scrooge wondered how he alway managed to get into crazy situations like that. He heard himself answere with a dry chuckle before he could think twice about it. „Bah! It’s completly up to Magica herself whom she desires. I have a pretty good impression it won’t be you though…“

Great, his mind just got into competition mode. Someday he would be his own coffin nail…

Scrooge shot a closer glance to the man infront of him. His eyes widen with realization. The amulett that was dangling from his neck. He knew it, he knew it all to well…

„Bless me bagpipes….“ Scrooge mumbled as he finally understood what was wrong with the normaly so mellow man. Suddenly he was aware of the grave danger he was in.  
But why was Rosolios anger and jealousy directed at him?

„Do you love her…?“ Rosolio all but groweld.

„Lad, this is really not the way to…“

„DO YOU LOVE HER???“

Rosolio grabbed Scrooge by the collar of his jacket and dragged him closer painfully.

Scrooge felt anger bubbling up inside him. „I have no reason to answere your questions lad. But I tell you one thing: I will not give up my quarrels with Magica, if she insist on continuing them. Cause she is the one, who makes my life exciting. You have a grave problem if you think this operation here will win you her heart. Do you even have one clue about her person?“  
Oh yes, Scrooge was angry. And even if Magica could make her own decisions, he felt protective over her.

„Nonsense, when you are gone. She will be mine! You damn old man are the only thing that stands in my way. But not for very much longer.“

Rosolio wasn’t screaming anymore. His voice was a grave whisper, the man completly out of his mind. „I’ll kill you. I will bring her your dime together with your bowels. Then she will realize she was under your controll. She will love me for freeing her from you…“

Without further ado he blasted a destructive spell in Scrooges direction. But the scotman managed to block it with a chair in the last moment.

Now Rosolio started a real chivvy against the elder. He shot spells non stop and Scrooge had more and more difficulty to avoid them. Table, bookshells everthing exploded arround him, the loose parts hitting im against the head, scratching up his body till he was bleeding.

The italian laughed like a madman while destroying everything. He wasn’t in a hurry to kill Scrooge, it was so much fun to see him fight back in vain.

Rosolio was distracted by his own arrogance. Thus Scrooge managed to duck the next spell, sliding beneath it. Then sprung up just as he was infront of Rosolio, hitting him hard over the head with a heavy book he had grabbed from the floor.

 

The other man staggert and fell.

Scrooge stood over him, breathing heavily. He was at his limits, but could sense he only barely hurt his opponent. There was just one chance…  
He dove in for the talisman arround Rosolios neck, but the man was faster. He hold Scrooges outstreched arm so he couldn’t move away and hit the next spell right into his stomage.  
All air was jamed out of him, he fell down, holding his mid in great pain.

His rival only laughed more. With all he got, he kicked Scrooge at the exact same spot, sending him flying through the room.  
Gasping and bleeding Scrooge crouched on the floor. But his eyes where determinated as always. Scrooge McDuck would never give up. His eyes drifted to the moonquarz cause Magicas photograph was long destroyed.

Like a miracle both glass cases, where shattered, but the pedestals still standing. Keeping the valuable objects in place.

Rosolio graweld as he saw where Scrooge was looking at. „Still thinking about her? Didn’t I told you she is mine? I need to get through with you, she is waiting for me eagerly you know? I don’t wan’t my pumpkin missing me much longer.“

Scrooge got sick hearing this, but then he pricked up his ears. „What do you mean she is waiting?...What did you do to her?“ He felt cold panic, if that bastard had hurt her…

„Nothing, I just restrained her. You know what little wild cat my love is.“

This was serious, he needed to get out of here. If this mad man really hold Magica captured…and he couldn’t even imagine what he would do to her if he won…  
With all his might he pushed himself up, wobbling on his legs. He had no plan in mind, not much more strenght in his body… 

„…Magica…wait for me…“ Scrooge almost collapsed again, he fixed his vision onto the moonquarz, the memory it hold, gave him the strenght to fight on. For her…

Rosolio was highly displeased.

„She gave that to you, right?“ He nodded at the moonquarz. Then with a cruel chuckle he streched out his hand and blasted the case together with the gem to pieces.  
„NO!“ Scrooge coughed, some blood sputtering out of his mouth. Another spell hit him in the chest. But he still tried to stand up again. His eyes where burning like fire. If only he could do magic aswell. What he needed now was a miracle.

His opponent roared with anger. „You filthy old man are like a cockroach! Alright, playtime over. I’d never thought I would need it against a mere human. Casting a deadly spell will costs me lot of energy but then I can finally return to my Magica. She will coddle me up nicely afterwards.“ Rosolio got a dreamy expression for a few seconds, imagining Magica taking care of him after he defeated her sworn enemy.

 

„Vai all'inferno, Scrooge McDuck!“

 

From the corner of his eyes, Scrooge saw a silver platter next to him on the floor. If he could reach it in time and reflect the spell…he had to adjust the exact right moment or Rosolio would notice his plan…

With a blinding light the spell was cast and shot in his direction. Scrooge moved as fast as his body would let him, grabbed the platter and shielded himself with it.  
But in that very moment he could hear a well known female voice screaming.

 

„I wont let you hurt him!“

 

Out of thin air Magica appeared in front of him, tears in her eyes. Crossing her arms infront of her face like a shield, she protected Scrooge from the blow and was hit by it with full force.  
She fell down on the spot and remained motionless.

For a moment both man just stared down on her in shock. Scrooge was the first one to regain his composure. But he was in despair, he craweld over to her side. Couldn't suppress his feelings anymore.

With tears in his eyes he held her in his arms.. „What have you done to her?“ He asked the goose.  
„Magica, Magica please wake up. Wake up…!“ Scrooge repeated over and over again.

But she wouldn’t.

For a small moment, Rosolio looked like his old self. A worried expression on his face, he drew closer.  
„This is your fault, why did she protect you? Everything is your fault!“ The man declared now back into insanity.

Despite the cold panic he felt in his heart while holding the motionless witch, Scrooges brain acted sharp as ever.  
He took advantage of the fact that the other man had ventured so close to him to tear the talisman from his neck with a quick gesture.

Rosolio shook his head in confusion, his eyes got back to normal. But as soon as they focused on Scrooge they where filled with jealousy and hate again. Just, to a normal amount.

„This is all your fault. If you just wouldn’t excist…“ He complained like a defiant child.

Scrooge didn't had the nerve to deal with this idiot.  
„Are you out of your mind? Don’t you realize what you have done? Magica…she is…“ His voice was caught in a sob. He wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. Refused to believe it was true, even as he felt her body got colder in his arms…

„I have done nothing, if not for you I would have never needed to cast the spell in the first place! What does she see in you? You are just an old miser, you don’t even have magic like her and ME!“

Scrooge just wished for the damn fool to vanish. He felt so sick and tired. Here he sat, the woman he just realized he loved, was about to die in his arms. And this moron had no other worries than to point guilt? And he seriously claimed to love her? The amulet seemed to have only strengthened Rosolios bad sides, but not produced them.

„Magica is not dead, the spell was only deadly for normal humans, like you scum. But I've heard that even a witch could die from it, if she's not woken in time. But what is the point…if she wakes now? You twisted her mind so much that she would only blame me…I rather die with her instead…That will prove my true love for her!“

The only important thing that got through to Scrooge was that Magica wasn't dead. He pulled her closer into his arms. Tears fell on her motionless face as he bent over her. He had to keep a clear head. Without Rosolio he had no idea how to help her. He had to bring him to his senses. It was absolutely unthinkable to let Magica die. The mere idea of a life without her scared him more than anything he had ever seen before.

He turned to the other man. "Listen, I realize you hate me. Even if I don't know exactly why. If you have not noticed it: Magica wants nothing from me except my dime. But that is completely unimportant now. Do you really mean what you are saying? Could you let her die? Can you imagine a life without her?" He looked down at Magica again. Absent-minded, he stroked a strand of hair from her beautiful face.

"Even if she regards me only as an enemy, she makes my life worthwhile...I don't want to be without her. Never more... „  
For the first time Rosolios eyes got friendlier, he smiled sadly as he looked down on the pair.

 

„You love her too, don’t you?“

 

Scrooge kept silent to that.

„Maybe you're right...“ Rosolio started again. „Maybe it is better to win her love by saving her. She'll see that all her problems come from you. So don't think I'll give up!"  
Scrooge pressed the lifeless body closer and looked up smiling at the other. "Thank you..."

For a split moment Rosolio smiled back at him.

But then he admonished himself not to let any sympathy arise for his rival. "I myself don't know how to lift the curse, actually it's forbidden to use it against our equals, it was an accident afterall...But I know someone who is very engaged with this kind of curse and has a lot of experience! I call Nonna!"

Nonna, by name Caraldina de Spell, was there quickly, with the help of some travel powder, when she learned about the urgency.  
She was out of her mind when she heard what had happened to her granddaughter. She didn't care about any explanations or objections. All that mattered to her was that her beloved Magica was healed.  
Scrooge immediately liked the woman.

And as Rosolio had suspected, she knew advice. "It's a shame that at least you don't know the counter spell Rosolio! I may forgive this ignorance for a human! She gave Scrooge a quick look.

She knew the man only too well. Her granddaughter basically spoke of nothing else. Already once the thought had occurred to her that he would not be the worst game for Magica...

"Actually, it's easy. To redeem an spellbound witch, you need the strongest magic of all!" She looked at Scrooge again. "You too should know what that is: Love! As it is described in many fairy tales and legends. Only a kiss of true love can save Magica."

 

„A kiss?“ Scrooge blushed violently. „But... we can't just...without her consent...“ He realized himself that he was stammering.

Rosolio, on the other hand, had no such concerns. He pushed the elder aside and held Magica in his arms. Before Scrooge could intervene, he kissed her stormily.  
At the sight, Scrooge's heart was tied up in jealousy. But if it would save her, he didn't care that it was someone else. Sovereignly he closed his eyes to give the couple some privacy. But mainly because he couldn't bear it.

However, no matter how often Rosolio kissed her. Magica did not move. More and more desperate he pressed his beak against hers, not caring if he hurt her with it.  
"It has to work, you have to love me, I love you...I love you..."  
Finally, Scrooge had enough.

„Show some respect for her“ He scolds.

Hitting Roslio to get him off Magica. „Its clear as day that she does not love you. Neither do you really love her. You just want her for youself!“  
„No, NO I love her I love her! Rosolio repeats. „She HAS to love me!“ 

That was the last straw for Scrooge and he knocks him out cold.

„Sorry ‚bout that“ he said to Nonna. „I know he is not really an evil person, just…heartbroken…“  
But she was alright with that. Now that she knew how Rosolio behaved, she didn't want to see him with her granddaughter under any circumstances.

 

It was quiet for a while.

 

Scrooge had regained Magica in his arms after successfully knocking out Rosolio. Lost in thought, he looked at her face. True love... maybe he should...? But what if his feelings weren't strong enough? What if she would rather die than be kissed by him? What if she would never wake up again? These thoughts hurt so much. He laughed dryly at himself. I old fool, really fell hopelessly in love with this witch...

„Why dont you give it a try Mr McDuck?“ Caraldina asked friendly, interrupting his thoughts.

Scrooge turned his head towards her. He felt his cheeks glowing red, not knowing how to react. 

Nonna noticed his embarrassment and continued: "I want to be honest with you, I'm not sure how you feel about my granddaughter. That you care about her in some way is for sure, but beyond that... 

But as far as Magica is concerned, well, I have been wondering for quite some time if there is not more behind it than the hunt for wealth and power ...  
You know, the counter spell would work even if only the person concerned felt true love..."

Caraldina looked at Scrooge with sad eyes. Suddenly she seemed very old and tired. "My Magica is my greatest treasure, I know she makes your life more than difficult but nevertheless..." Tears of despair now ran down her cheeks. "I beg you, save my granddaughter. Please try it at least!

 

„She doesn't make my life difficult!“ 

 

Scrooge answered faster and louder than necessary. "Well, maybe a little…but most of all, she makes it...worth living..."  
Caraldina smiled hopefully at him.

 

„I…I love her…“

 

Scrooge was nervous, but at least he had to try to save Magica. "Please forgive me for doing this..." He apologized before gently kissing her.  
The tender touch, aroused completely unknown feelings in him. Warm and tranquil.

Kissing Magica was simply indescribable and felt so...So, right.

Almost immediately Magica began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Scrooges heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beautiful onyx.  
As soon as she recognized Scrooge, she looked arround in panik for Rosolio, but found him knocked out on the floor.

„Did he hurt you?“ She asked in a timid voice.

„No, he couldn't. You protected me, don't you remember?“

His heart was still pounding because of that chaste kiss. But Magica didn't seem to even know about it at all.  
Besides, he became more and more aware that it had worked. But Caraldina had said that one person's true feelings were enough. What if she didn’t loved him back? Cause he had no doubt anymore, that his own feelings where true.

The idea of having to pretend forever that he felt nothing for her made his heart sore.

Magica shot him a long glance.  
„You are bleeding and the whole room is a mess…“ She looked around and to her surprise found her grandmother standing there with a relieved smile.

„Nonna? Why are you here? What happend?“

Caraldina stepped closer and hugged her tight. „I think it’s not up to me to explain. I am just glad you are back my dear.“ She turned around to Scrooge.  
„I better leave you two alone.“ With a last smile she dissapeared and took Rosolio with her.

Magica found Scrooge eyes again. The man looked so beaten up. Blood was tripping from his face and several other cuts. But he shot such a warm smile in her direction that it made her heart a flutter.

Carefully she reached her hands out to him, touching his face. Smoothed the soft feathers there.  
„I am so sorry that happend…Rosolio was sick with jealousy and he found that Talisman from…“

But Scrooge stopped her by gently laying a finger on her lips. „I know, I could never forgett that man…But you don’t have to be sorry. Nothing what happend was your fault, on the contrary. You stepped in to protect me.“

For a moment, Scrooge didn't care what she thought about it. He gave in to his feelings and held her tightly in his arms.  
"And I almost lost you in the process..."

Magica did not reject him, but sank into his arms with a contented sigh.

"He held me captured in a spell. His magic had become so much stronger by the amulet but..." She sobbed quietly. "I knew what he was going to do, he wanted to kill you under all circumstances. I couldn't let that happen...somehow, the thought of saving you gave me the necessary strength to free me from the trap."

She was quiet for a moment. And they just held each other close. Scrooges heart was beating so fast, he feared she might hear it.  
He understood that he had to confess to her what he felt, or it would haunt him forever that he had missed this chance.

It didn't matter if she returned his feelings, but it was only fair that she knew. Just when he had gathered all his courage to say something, she interrupted the silence herself:

"He thinks I'm obsessed with you... and maybe he's right..." She whispered embarrassedly.  
Blood rushed into her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.

Scrooge's heart hammered even louder and faster than before as he looked at the completely embarrassed witch.

 

„So am I with you“

 

Scrooge held her face to look into her wide eyes.

„Please never stop“

 

He whispered before kissing her again. Then he looked deep into her eyes.

 

"I can no longer deny it Magica. I love you".

 

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and a warm smile spread across her face. "Scrooge..." She breathed his name over and over again. "I love you too." She looked into his handsome face.

 

"I love you so much, it's almost unbearable."

 

Scrooge chuckled dryly. She took the words right out of his mouth. They were both crazy and obsessed with each other. But together these complicated feelings would be better carried and in the end both would be relieved of a heavy burden.

He pulled her tighter, kissed her over and over again. Each kiss flooded them both with a yet unknown wave of passion. It was immediately clear to him that he would never get enough of feeling her, touching her...

 

Love was really the strongest magic on earth. And he had no problem being obsessed by it as long as they were obsessed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some Comics. See the inspiration panels on my tumblr post http://monkey-li.tumblr.com/post/179180627363/obsession-monkeyli-multifandom-archive-of-our


End file.
